Identity theft
by Thunder Croft
Summary: After claiming that they couldn't live each other's lives for a single day, Amy and Sonic find that they have swapped bodies. Can Amy pass off as the blue blur? And will Sonic be able to go through the trouble of being a girl, for just one day? Are their lives really as easy as they claimed? Read on to find out! Inspired by Freaky Friday. Please read and review! :D T.C.
1. The deed is done

**A new story. I seem to be having an idea-creativity-explosion. But, since I have a couple of these chapters typed up, I decided to post it earlier than planned.**

**Please read and review your comments! They really mean a lot to me (^_^) T.C**

Identity theft

Chapter 1 – The deed is done

"Life's not fair, Amy!"

"Oh yeah, cause you'd know a lot about that! Your life's perfect! What in your life is unfair?!"

"My life is no picnic!"

"Well, it's a hell of a lot easier than mine!"

For those of you, who missed the last 5 minutes of my _delightful _conversation with the most stubborn hedgehog I know, let me fill you in. It had been a nice day. The sun was shining; the birds were singing...yadda yadda. I was in a pretty good mood, to say the least. Until, I got tackled to the ground by none other than Amy Rose.

She's...well, like no one I've ever met, to say the least. She's a good friend and you can always rely on her when you're in trouble. The only problem is...if she's crushing on someone, she won't take 'no' for an answer.

I should know. I've been saying no for the past eight years.

After I managed to pull her off me, I was feeling a little irritated. I mean, wouldn't you? I wasn't exactly over reacting. Anyway, she asked if I wanted to go out on a date with her. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with her – it was that I didn't want to get tied down with relationships. I like my privacy and my personal space. Is that so unreasonable?

She pouted, looking cute, I have to admit. She asked why and I told her that I just didn't want a relationship.

That's when things got...kind of out of hand.

Her face darkened, looking annoyed, before she accused me of already having a girlfriend. I started to panic, for reasons unknown. I do not have a girlfriend. I was about to tell her this and that if I decided I wanted one, she'd be the first to know. But I couldn't say that. That would get her hopes up.

So, I didn't say anything.

Big mistake.

She looked like she was about to cry as she begged me to tell her why I hadn't said anything. I felt confused, but I told her that I didn't have a girlfriend. She didn't believe me.

With an accusing point of her finger, she asked why I had lied and said that I was a liar. I felt taken aback, claiming that it wasn't true. I didn't have a girlfriend and I wasn't a liar. She yelled that she thought she could trust me and it wasn't fair on her. I was getting pretty sick of this accusation.

"Life's not fair, Amy!"

"Oh yeah, cause you'd know a lot about that! Your life's perfect! What in your life is unfair?!"

"My life is no picnic!"

"Well, it's a hell of a lot easier than mine!"

So...here we were. Cursing and yelling at each other in the middle of Station Square. It's certainly different from my dealings with Egghead. I just didn't expect Amy to be the one I was arguing with.

I laughed, sourly, "How is your life hard? All you do is chase me around all day!"

"My life doesn't revolve around you!" Amy spat back, but she blushed, "And if you really believe that all I do is chase you – than you must spend your whole life running away!"

"Oh, sorry, it's not like I spend the whole of my life saving the world from Eggman!"

"That doesn't take up all your time!"

"No...just most of it!"

"So, what do you do when you're not saving the world? Hmm? You relax! You don't do anything except eat, sleep and explore!"

I scowled. That was a blatant lie. I did more than that. And what did she do? Bake with Cream, shop with Rouge and chase me! That's all!

I glared, defiantly, at her. To my surprise, she glowered back – her jade eyes piercing into my own. I was starting to feel uncomfortable as Amy and I stared at each other, not speaking; other people gave us weird looks.

"You're impossible!" She burst out, sighing in defeat.

I folded my arms, "I'd like to see you try and live my life for just one day,"

She looked up, "You know what? It would be easy! And I would love to see you try to live my life for a day, too!"

"Yeah, well, it'd be a piece of cake!" With a roll of my eyes, I heard a crash of thunder crack across the sky. Weird. There must be a storm coming. But those black, ominous clouds had appeared very suddenly.

"Urgh!" Amy stormed off in the other direction, getting wetter and wetter as the rain started to beat against her. My quills were getting wet and heavy as I raced back to Tails' workshop. I barely had arguments with Amy. And I can't say I liked it.

As soon as I reached the front door, I slammed my key into the lock and turned it as quickly as I could. I thundered into the hall and wiped my shoes on the mat. I heard Tails call my name, but I rushed upstairs. I was feeling angry and upset from that row. I hadn't meant to hurt her, but she wasn't making it easy. And I felt outraged that she thought my life was so easy. It wasn't. It was relaxing some of the time, but it wasn't perfect and care free.

I'd like to see her live my life. She wouldn't be so judgemental if she did.

...

Yeah, like that was ever going to happen.

**(...The next morning...)**

Urgh...

The sunlight crept into my half-open eyelids. It was too bright for a time so early

Blinking a couple of times, I let out a yawn and surveyed my surroundings. Wait...this wasn't where I slept. I usually slept on the roof of the workshop – because I liked watching the sky when I went to sleep and when I woke up. But...I was in a bed. And it wasn't mine.

I glanced around the room. My bedroom walls...why were they a bubblegum pink? This isn't my room. It looked like Amy's room.

Oh no...did she kidnap me? Again?

I didn't think so. I wasn't tied to the bed. I wasn't being covered in kisses. I wasn't being glomped by a pink hedgehog. So, she couldn't have kidnapped me. Or there was something wrong with her.

I was still feeling sleepy. Maybe this was a dream. It probably was.

I hoped it was.

Not glancing down at my body, I surged over to the mirror. It was something I did every morning. Not because I was vain, I just liked to look my best. I would usually comb a few messy quills and run out of my room. To have breakfast with Tails.

However, I was in for a nasty shock.

When I glanced in the mirror, I saw Amy's reflection. I glanced behind me...no one was there. What was up with this mirror? I brushed my quills back and the reflection of Amy did the same with her hair. Frowning, I pulled a hair in front of my eyes.

It was pink.

"What the heck!?" I yelled, leaping backwards and staring at my body. That wasn't my body.

It was Amy's.

I had...curvy hips. Longer eyelashes. Less muscular arms. Shorter quills. And...

Oh god. I had a prominent chest. I had boobs. Sonic the _freaking_ hedgehog...had boobs.

I didn't know what to say. Why did I have Amy's body? What...what was going on!?

To check if it was real, I rolled up my pink PJ top's sleeve and pinched my arm. Or should I say, Amy's arm? Nope, pain danced on my skin but I was still awake.

No...this was really happening. Truly happening.

But...if I was in Amy's body...

Then where was Amy?


	2. Sonic Vs Amy

**Yes! The sun is in sight! Please let it stay like this...**

**Thank you so much to: **Savvy0417, Dovewing30 (**Ha ha! I should have made him say that! It was too funny! :D)**, TheHedgieMaster, ToxicWolf1132, Zgirl101, The High School Hero! **Thank you! I loved your reviews! They mean the world to me! Honestly!**

**Okay, so, this is a longer chapter because I have got into my stride a little more. And I was inspired by 'The shining road' – the song at the end of the Japanese Sonic X. See, THEY actually wanted SonAmy. Unlike flipping 4Kids. Anyway, please check it out – it is an amazing song!**

**Oh, and I've joined the world of Wattpad after many months of harassing from my friends. My account is called Thecookiemonster666 and I have posted a story called 'Moment in the sunshine'. It's like M.M.G (Mobian Mean Girls) but with my own characters and twists. Please check it out! **

**Oh, and in regards to a review, this story is mildly SonAmy. There will be flirting and a bit of fluff – but it won't end in them getting together. I know, I know, I'm sad too...but this is mainly a banter story for Sonic and Amy.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 2! Enjoy! T.C**

Chapter 2 – Sonic Vs Amy

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I think my screams could be heard from miles away.

I should have known something was up when I woke up and found myself lying on a roof. I definitely didn't fall asleep there. I can remember feeling annoying with Sonic whilst flopping into my bed.

Not climbing onto a roof.

However, I smiled at the bright sunny skyline and clambered onto my feet. I felt...different. My body seemed lighter and speedier. It was strange.

I glanced down at my torso to brush off any dust from the roof. That's when I started screaming.

My body...was a cute shade of blue.

Had someone dyed me in the middle of the night? Why wasn't I wearing any clothes? And why didn't I have a chest anymore?!

And why was I wearing red sneakers?!

I looked to my right and saw a window on the roof. It was propped open by a metal stand so I climbed down through the window and dropped into the room below. This was definitely not my house.

It looked like Sonic's room.

I raced over to the mirror on the wall, fearing the worst. And I was right. There before me, in the mirror was Sonic. I gasped and the reflection of my idol did the same. I placed a hand on my cheek, watching the blue hedgehog reach up and touch his cheek. This was really weird.

How did this happen?

I couldn't really comprehend that I was now, somehow, in Sonic's body. I mean, it just wasn't normal!

And...where was Sonic? Was he in my body? Or was he dead?!

This was spooky.

"Sonic?"

I spun round to see Tails staring at me. I was unsure of what to say. I mean...I couldn't just blurt out and say that I wasn't really Sonic. I would be called crazy and get locked up in a psychiatric ward!

It looks like I'll just have to play along for now.

"Hey...b-buddy," I deepened my voice, trying to imitate Sonic, even if I did have his voice "W-what's up?"

"I heard you screaming," He looked worried, "Are you alright?"

"U-umm...j-just great! Never better!" I racked by brain for an expression which Sonic used to make people feel better...but, for some reason, I couldn't think of one, "T-that's the power of teamwork!"

"What?" Tails frowned, walking over to me, "You feeling ill, dude?"

"Nope!" I zoomed around him, walking faster than I usually did. I guess I got Sonic's speed too, "I'm fine! I think I just need some fresh air! And I need to go and see Amy!"

I raced out of the room, hearing Tails faintly mutter, "Why do you need to see Amy...?"

I needed to find Sonic.

And fast.

Maybe now would be a good time to see if I really did have Sonic's speed...

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

This was way past weird. It was on a whole new level of weird.

After getting dressed (with my eyes firmly SHUT to keep Amy's privacy) in her usual red dress, I ran downstairs to get something to eat and see if I could find a clue to how this happened. And how I could change it back.

I missed my body.

And, what was worse, I didn't have my speed anymore. I could only run at average speed. Luckily for me, Amy was always a fairly fast runner – but it was nothing compared to what I was used to.

This sucked.

I flopped onto Amy's couch and sighed. What should I do? Everything else seemed the same. Except for the fact that I was trapped inside my friend's body.

Amy would know what to do.

Except for the fact that I had no idea where she was.

This wasn't like anything I'd ever faced. It wasn't like I had to travel to Egghead's lair and fight his robots for a cure. At least, I didn't think Eggman was behind this.

But it was certainly a possibility.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I leapt towards it – wondering if it was Amy or someone who could help me to get out of this crazy hell.

No such luck. It was Cream.

"Hi Amy!" She sang, waiting for me to say something back. I gulped, feeling nervous. What should I say? 'Oh hi, Cream. Sorry, Ames isn't here cause I'm trapped inside of her body and I haven't the faintest idea where she is. Oh, and by the way, this is Sonic!'

She'd think I was crazy. I guess I'll have to go along with it.

"H-hey Cream!" I called, putting on my best female voice. I cursed myself when I remembered that I had Amy's voice.

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds...different,"

"I'm fine! Just a c-cold! Yeah, a cold!"

"Oh...okay! Well, I called you to say that Mr Sonic is looking for you!"

My eyes widened. I was looking for...me? Or, more importantly, maybe Amy was looking for me, "Where did you see her? I mean me. Argh! I mean him!"

"Umm...down by station square. He was looking worried and asked me where you were. I said that you were at your house and he dashed off. He seemed to be running really weirdly. Like, he couldn't control his speed. Do you think he's okay?"

Oh dear. Looks like being me wasn't as easy as Amy planned. I couldn't help but feel an air of smugness wash over me, "I'm sure she's...I mean, he's fine! You know Sonic!"

"Yes," Cream sounded unsure, "Um, are we still hanging out today?"

Uh...

Well...

Could I manage to spend time with Cream and convince her that I was Amy? I mean, all I had to do was talk about Sonic. You know, myself. It shouldn't be that hard. And I wanted to show Amy that I could manage to live her life, "Yep! If you're up for it!"

"Yes! Of course! Do you want to come around at...one?"

"Sure thing!" The door bell rang, breaking my attention away from Cream, "Sorry, someone's at the door. Maybe it's Amy. Uh, Sonic! Gotta speed, G!"

"Isn't that something which Mr Sonic says?"

"Ummm...maybe! See ya at your house, Cream!" I hung up, jumping over the couch and skidding to the door.

When I pulled it open, I wasn't sure how to react.

"Okay, this joke – is no longer funny!" I stepped out of the way as a blue hedgehog stormed into the room. It was me. With Amy's voice.

"Ames!" I cried, feeling a grin spread across my face, "You're here! You're really, truly here!"

"Of course I'm here! I'm here to tell you to switch us back!" She growled, "I give up, okay! You win! Now switch us back and tell Tails to give me back my body!"

"What the heck are you on about?" I muttered.

She sighed, "You. Trying to show me that your life is harder than mine. Tails probably built you a machine or something which switches bodies! Now, please...I want my body back!"

"I didn't do this!" I closed the door as she placed herself on the couch, elegantly. It was weird. I threw myself onto couches and here I was – watching myself sit down with elegance and manner, "I'm just as confused as you are!"

"Great..." She seethed, folding her arms, "What do we do?"

"I dunno," I sat beside her, "Only yesterday, we were saying we could live each other's live with ease,"

A light lit up in the hedgehog's eyes, "Well, if we're gonna be stuck like this – why don't we put it to the test!"

My mouth dropped open, "You what?"

"You. Try to live my life. I try to live your life. That way, we'll settle this argument,"

"No," I stood up, "No way. I'm not going around and pretending to be you! It's weird and wrong!"

"No one would know," She smirked, "Unless...you're too scared,"

I frowned, "I never said that,"

"So it's a deal?" She was holding out her hand, waiting for me to shake it. I rolled my eyes before gripping her hand.

"You're on!" I grinned, deviously, "And there is no way I am going to lose,"

"Same here," The hedgehog smirked, "Now, what have you got to do today?"

I pondered for a moment, "Nothing much. You have to be on hand to stop Eggman...hang out with Tails, and oh yeah! Knuckles challenged me to a fight today! But, it should be fine for you – since you're so confident!"

"I've got to beat Knuckles in a fight?!" Amy shrieked, "I can't do that!"

"Why?" I grinned, "My life too hard for ya?"

She looked annoyed, "So not. It'll be easy,"

"Sure!" I mocked. There was no way she was going to find my life easy. The bad side was that I was going to lose to Knuckles. He wasn't going to let this go, "So...what do I have to do?"

"Hmmm..." A smirk appeared on my muzzle. Her muzzle. Argh, this is confusing! "You need to tidy up the place..."

"Or wait until we get switched back so that you can do it," I muttered.

"...spend time with Cream, shop with Rouge and show Shadow how to fight with a hammer. He was curious, so I said I'd show him," Amy was enjoying this too much.

"But I've never used your hammer in my life!" I moaned.

"Struggling?"

"You wish!"

"Oh, and to make it realistic, you probably need to make an excuse to come and chase after me,"

My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, "What?! I am NOT doing that!"

"Why? It's a part of my life. You should be able to do it, right?"

"Grrr..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Or else, I win!"

"Okay, Ames! You wanna play dirty? Fine with me! Just have fun dealing with Knuckes' gloating when you lose!"

"Who said I'm gonna lose?" Amy pouted, making my body look the complete opposite of masculinity.

"Sure, whatever," I gulped, "So, how do I summon this hammer then?"

"Well, I can summon it whenever I want. But you'll be able to summon it when you're angry, stressed or threatened. It responds to emotion,"

Well, that solves that mystery, "Okay...so, make me mad,"

"What?" She looked confused.

"I need to see how this hammer works. So, make me angry,"

"How?"

"I dunno. Slap me,"

"S-slap you?"

"Yeah. Didn't you hear me? Slap me!"

"I...c-can't,"

I frowned, "Why?"

"You of all people know why I can't slap you, Sonikku!" I'd never seen such determination on her face. My face. Gah! This was driving me crazy!

I sighed, "Urgh, fine..."

Looks like I'd have to take matters into my own hands. I was really not looking forward to what was coming next.

"Amy, hate to tell you this but...your clothes look awful, your personality makes a Rottweiler look friendly, everyone thinks you're an obsessive fan girl freak and the way you hug me and chase me really sets me on edge! Do you think you could stop being clingy to me and get a life at some point?!"

_Slap_!

"Ouch!" I winced, rubbing my cheek, "You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

"You're the one who started it!" She yelled, sounding furious, "How dare you be so mean, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"I'm sorry! I only did it so that I could get angry and summon the hammer!"

"Oh really?" Amy stomped her foot on the carpet, "Because you have a habit of doing this kind of stuff to me!"

"I...what?" I whispered, feeling annoyed. I never spoke to her like that! And I only did it then for a specific reason!

She nodded, "You're always a jerk to me! Everyone says so!"

I growled, shaking with fury, "I am never a jerk to you! How could you say such a thing?!"

Suddenly, Amy's hammer appeared in my hand, making me groan as I struggled to hold it up. Amy giggled, losing her rage in the blink of an eye.

"Oh Sonikku!" She gushed, "It's so easy to make you angry!"

"Thanks for the concern, Amy," I grunted.

Swiftly, she swiped the hammer from me and held it up into the air like it was as heavy as a wooden spoon. I couldn't hold that thing up! How...did she do that!?

"Practice," Amy stated, smirking at my shocked expression, "Don't worry, Sonic. I'll teach you how to get this strong. If you take me out on a date some day!"

"Not a chance," I rolled my eyes, "And at this rate, you might have to take ME out on a date someday!"

Amy giggled, weakly, "We'll switch back. Tails will think of something,"

I raised an eyebrow, "You told him?"

"Well..." Amy sighed, "Not exactly. He thought I was you. So, I went along with it,"

"Same. Cream called and asked you...I mean, me, to hang out with her. I said yes because she would probably call a doctor if I told her the truth,"

"Looks like we'll have to figure this one out ourselves," She smirked, suddenly, "Now, haven't you got a shopping trip to get ready for,"

Even the word made me want to shiver, "Haven't you got a fight to prepare for?"

With one final glare, Amy turned on her heel and left the house, not even looking back once.

Looks like we'll have to find a way to fix this.

I just hope we find the answer before I have to go shopping with Rouge.

Urgh. Even thinking about it makes me cringe.


	3. Kisses and lies

**Tee hee!**

**I like this chapter. Mainly because the SonAmy-ness is quite funny. Even if it is a bit one sided. I'm sorry Sonic! XD**

**A shout out to: **Hazel The Rabbit, scythe's seranade, Remiattane, Zgirl101, ghostdolly, ShadowsAngel1, Dunamic the Moon Princess, Spaz411, ToxicWolf1132, Guest, Dovewing30! **Thank you so much to all of you! And all of my readers! XD**

**Okay, things are starting to pick up now that I've got all the beginning details out of the way. I have quite a few ideas for this story! It will differ from Freaky Friday – they won't sort out their problems in just a day. It will be longer than that. **

**Okay, so, here is chapter 3! Enjoy! T.C**

Chapter 3 – Kisses and lies

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

Grumbling, I sped back to Tail's workshop. Sonic wasn't going to win this bet.

And, in a way, I sort of enjoyed spending time with him.

Even if I was in his body.

To my surprise, Knuckles and Tails were lounging around on the couch. They raised their eyebrows at me as I gawped at them.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails smiled, gesturing at me to sit next to him. I placed myself down, sitting up straight. They gave me a weird glance.

"So...how did it go with Amy?" Knuckles smirked, suggestively.

I held in a growl, "She was fine. Looking very...good,"

"Ooooh!" The echidna sang, "She's looking good? Is there something you want to tell us, Sonic?"

Tails snickered, "Yeah. Have you suddenly realised you have feelings for a certain pink hedgehog?!"

An idea suddenly struck me.

No...I couldn't. Could I? Sonic would kill me. But...maybe this would strengthen our relationship. And then he would come to realise his feelings for me!

I smirked, "As a matter of fact, Knuckles..."

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I was right. Amy's life really was easy.

After eating my cereal, which sadly wasn't like a chilli dog, I relaxed and watched TV. I was meant to practice lifting Amy's hammer...but you know, I never knew there were some good shows on the TV.

Okay! You got me! I really, really, really...didn't want to be humiliated. I couldn't lift it. No matter how hard I tried! Yet...Amy could. And I really hate being weak.

So, I sat down and watched telly. Quite a fun way to spend a morning, if you ask me.

However, before I knew it, it was 12:54.

"Crap," I muttered, forcing myself off the couch and slouching towards the door. Oh well. I'd get there in no time! All I had to do was run and...

Oh yeah. No super speed. Bummer.

"Oh well," I mumbled, "I'll walk! It'll be slower...but it should be fun!"

**(...)**

How...can...anyone stand being this slow!?

It took me half an hour to walk a route which I could clear in 10 seconds! It was so boring! When I tried to run there, I was soon out of breath and people were staring. A group of girls across the road were giggling, so I stuck my tongue out at them, sourly, before heading off. When I finally did arrive at Cream's, I didn't think I'd have the motivation to pretend to be Amy.

"Hi!" The little rabbit smiled, ushering me into her house. I'd been there before, a couple of times, so I knew my way around. That was a start.

"Hey, Cream!" I grinned, heading into the living room and slumping into the couch. When I opened one eye, Cream was staring at me, bewildered.

"Uh...Amy?" She clasped her hands over her dress, "Weren't we going to start the planting today? You said you really wanted to get it done,"

"Gardening?" I frowned, "What, like, mowing the lawn and raking leaves?"

"No, silly!" Cream giggled, "Planting flowers and painting the pots for them to go in! Don't you remember?"

I smiled, sheepishly, "Can't say I do,"

"You said it would be a good idea if we planted flowers in flowerpots so that we can give them to people as gifts! Especially when Mr Sonic's birthday is coming soon," Cream winked, coyly, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards her back door.

Oops. I may have just discovered Amy's gift for my birthday. Bummer. It's a sweet thought though. And it's the thought that counts.

Gardening, huh? How hard could it be?

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

"I can't believe you never told me this!" Tails huffed, "You have a crush on Amy?!"

I smirked, triumphantly. Okay, I know, Sonic was going to be furious when he found out. But...maybe he would come to feel the same way, "Yep! My deep and dark secret!"

"What made you decide to tell us?" Knuckles folded his arms, "I mean, we all knew you liked her – but you always denied it...so passionately,"

I shrugged, "Just did. After seeing her, I have come to accept that I love her,"

Their mouths dropped open. It was very amusing, to say the least.

"You love her?!" Knuckles gaped.

I frowned, "Yeah, so what?"

The echidna stroked his chin, "No reason...it's just a very strong way of putting it. Are you sure it's not just a crush or...?"

"Nope!" I leapt up, combing Sonic's/my quills with my fingers, "It's love! She's just amazing, don't cha think?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, she's Amy," Tails twiddled his thumbs, awkwardly.

I smiled, "Yeah...but she's more than that. She's...gorgeous, inspirational, cute, funny..."

"Okay, lover boy!" Knuckles yelled, "We get the picture! And shouldn't you be telling Amy this? I know she'd kill us if she found out we kept this a secret,"

I paused. I hadn't thought of that, "Oh...you know, just shyness. I don't feel ready for a relationship yet. But I will tell her as soon as I'm ready! You know...like, as soon as I wake up on the day that I'm ready – I'm gonna run over there and tell her I love her! We'll never be apart!"

Shooting sly glances at each other, Tails and Knuckles had a confused look on their faces.

"That sounds an awful lot like something Amy would say," Tails suggested, staring at me. I gulped. Did he know? Oh god, he did, didn't he?!

"Yeah...has she brainwashed you or something? I mean, it wouldn't be a surprise! She's that crazy!" Knuckles smirked.

I stomped my foot, growling at the echidna, "I beg your pardon!?"

He chuckled, uneasily, "Whoa, settle down, Romeo! I was only joking!"

"Good!" I pouted, heading towards the door, "Cause if I had to choose between the world and Son- I mean...Amy, I would choose Amy!"

"That also sounded like something Amy would say..." Tails mumbled. I blushed, gulping in anticipation.

Knuckles was still reacting to my comment, "What has happened to Sonic the hedgehog...?"

I raced to the door and placed my hand on the handle. However, Knuckles interrupted me.

"Hey! Sonic! If you're not too busy dreaming about Amy, are we still on for that battle? Or are you too chicken?"

I smirked at him, "Oh, I'm gonna be there. And I'm gonna win. You can count on that!"

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I sighed, staring at Cream's perfect flower and turning back to my own – which was drooping its head in shame and despair, "I suck at gardening,"

"No you don't!" Cream glanced at my flower, before pausing, "Oh..."

"Aw well," I smirked, leaning back and lying on the grass. We were in her back garden –but on the lawn instead of the concrete. Cream was sitting, cross legged, whilst I was staring up at the beautiful blue sky.

"You seem different today, Amy," Cream commented, patting her soil into the ceramic pot, "You seem relaxed at times like now...yet nervous whenever someone talks to you,"

"You know me," I winked, "Never a dull moment,"

Cream giggled, appreciatively, "For some reason, you remind me of Mr Sonic!"

I blushed, tapping my fingers on the ground, "Oh well...I guess his personality would rub off on me...since I spend a lot of time with him,"

"But you were just moaning the other day that you never spend time with him,"

Oh man. I was going to contradict myself in every way possible, at this rate! Man, I missed my carefree conversations with Tails and Knuckles. Girl conversations were hard!

"Uhh...oh, well, I guess I'm just hoping that I'll spend time with Sonic," I mumbled, nervously.

"So..." Cream set her trowel on the ground and stared at me, innocently, "What is it that you like about Mr Sonic the most?"

Well, this was awkward. What if Amy had already spoken to her about this and I gave the wrong answer? Cream would think something was up!

Oh, come on, Sonic! What's your favourite personality trait? Or favourite feature? It's not a hard question!

Then again...maybe I should be thinking what would Amy say? Argh...what answer do I give?! Mine...or my fangirl's?!

"The...thing I like most about Sonic is..." I paused, "Probably his heroic nature,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he always tries to put others before himself. I like that about him. It makes him..." This would be so boastful if Cream knew that I was talking about myself, "...it makes him cuter,"

"Tee hee!" Cream giggled, "That's so sweet! Mr Sonic is lucky to have a girl like you, Amy! And I'm sure, in time, he will come to see how amazing you are! Until he learns to stop being mean and run away from you,"

"Hey!" I snapped, "I'm not mean!"

"W-what?"

I suddenly realised what I had just said, "Umm...I mean...Sonic's n-not that mean. Just a bit. B-but you're right. H-he should slow down,"

"Oh...okay,"

If I wasn't already a shade of pink, I would definitely be blushing. I miss my blue quills!

Speaking of which...

"Sonic!" A voice called from the house. A male voice. My voice. I sat up to find Amy/my body giving me an almighty glare.

"Mr Sonic...why are you shouting your name?" Cream asked, with a frown. I smirked, wondering how Ames was going to get out of this one.

She gulped, "I was going to say...Sonic...is here! Yeah, just, you know, announcing my arrival!"

"Okay. Well, what's the matter, Mr Sonic?"

"I need to speak with Amy. Urgently. You know how things are,"

"No," I folded my arms, enjoying this, "How are things? Please explain,"

She shot me a warning look, "They're...hectic. So I need to speak with Amy. Now. Alone,"

Sighing, I clambered up from my relaxed position. Cream gave me a small thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck!'

Oh dear.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I couldn't believe that Sonic was just relaxing around...in my body. I mean, he'd messed up my quills and was going to make me look like an idiot in front of Shadow the hedgehog!

"What are you doing?!" I hissed, grabbing Sonic by the wrist and hauling him out of Cream's house. He pouted as I glared at him.

He smirked, "Hanging out with Cream? You know, like you do all the time. I've come to find that it's very easy!"

I growled, "Watch it, hedgehog,"

"Why so glum, chum?" He pinched my cheek, playfully, "Having trouble containing Knuckles' energy? Struggling to understand Tails' geek talk?"

I grinned, evilly, when I remembered what I had told Knuckles and Tails, "Oh, I'm fine. I just need to know if you've practiced for Shadow's training?"

His smile vanished, "Well, you see...I sort of got distracted and..."

"Sonic!"

"Cool it, Ames!" He winked, "I'll sort it! Shadow will have the best teacher on Mobius!"

"Can the teacher even carry the weapon?"

"In time,"

"You better hurry up and learn!" I threatened, "Cause my reputation is riding on this!"

He frowned, "Speaking of which, how's YOUR training coming on?"

I gulped, nervously, "I'm going to practice after lunch,"

"Good, good,"

"Sonic..."

"Yeah?"

"How exactly do you fight?"

He snickered, "What do you mean? I kick. Punch. Spin dash,"

"Yeah. But how do you spin dash?"

"I've got to get back to Cream..." He started strolling away, with a smug smile. I groaned, zooming after him and hugging his torso. My torso, I guess.

"Come on, Sonic! Please! I don't want to get hurt!" I begged.

His expression turned pitiful and worried, "Okay...I'll teach you after I've gone shopping with Rouge. The fight isn't until 5. Urgh...shopping...I forgot about that. By the way, when's lunch?"

"Probably with Rouge," I shrugged, "Sometimes I go without,"

"You go without food!?" His eyes were popping out of his sockets. I winced, reminding myself to never look as shocked as that. It wasn't a good look.

"Yeah...I manage," I smirked, "Guess you'll have to manage too,"

He grumbled, looking annoyed, as I chuckled. I pulled my arms around his waist again, squeezing him, "Thanks, Sonic,"

He let out a nervous laugh, "Any time, Ames..."

I heard a roar of motors and a gust of wind tickled my ears, as I continued to hug Sonic. A cackle of laughter filled the air, gloatingly. I let go, reluctantly, of Sonic and turned to see who was laughing. Jet the hawk was floating on his hoverboard – with Wave and Storm beside him.

"Well, well...Sonic the hedgehog," He smirked, "I guess you're slow enough for relationships! You lame-o!"

"He's not slow enough for relationships!" Sonic spoke up, gritting his teeth, "Why don't you take a hike, Jet. You really pick the worst times for a visit,"

"Shut it, girly!" He snapped, "Let the racers have their fun whilst you go and shop,"

"You can't speak to people like that!" Sonic snapped, obviously irritated.

Jet turned to me, "Need your girlfriend to speak up for you, Sonic?"

"I'm not his girlfriend..." Sonic mumbled, blushing.

The green hawk looked confused, "I thought you loved him or something?"

I shot a warning glare at Sonic, as he sighed and rolled his eyes. What the heck was he playing at?

Okay...maybe I wanted to hear him say he loved me. Even if he was just saying it for Jet, I still wanted to hear him say it. My heart was thumping at my chest with lightning speed. He still sent my head in a spin, even if he was in my body.

"Y-yes...I do love her. Him! Him! Of course I do. He's..." He sighed, "...my Sonic,"

I smirked, struggling to hold my fan girl squeal in. The Babylon Rogues all gave me a weird look. Luckily for me, they didn't know that Sonic wasn't as open about his feelings as I was.

"That's great!" I cried, pulling Sonic closer to me, "Because I love ya too Ames!"

Jet eyes nearly popped out of his face, "Wait?! What!?"

"Yep," I felt Sonic wriggle against my grip, but I held on, "I love you, Amy Rose,"

"No you don't!" Sonic hissed, shooting me dark glares.

I giggled, "I do! I love you! Which is your dream come true, right?"

"Urgh..." Sonic gulped as Jet, Wave and Storm all waited for him to respond, "Well...I just think you must be feeling a bit ill, Sonic. Maybe you wanna lie down?"

I scurried to my knees, begging at Sonic, making my expression become distraught and upset, "Oh Ames! Why won't you love me as much as I love you?!"

"Wha!?" Sonic was really panicking now, "I...um...do. Cause I'm Amy Rose. I love you too Sonic,"

His words were a mumble, but Jet's eyes gleamed in satisfaction when he heard the reply.

"Ha ha!" Jet leapt onto his board, smirking at me, "I guess you'll be too tied up in your girlfriend's affairs to be racing me! Guess I really am the fastest thing alive!"

"Dream on," I snapped, "You'll never beat me, Jet the hawk,"

"We'll see," He raced off, with Storm and Wave hot on his heels. A hand grabbed my arm and I was faced with a furious Sonic. Huh...that's what I look like when I'm annoyed.

I laughed, feebly, "Hey...Sonic,"

"Amy Rose," He breathed in, before yelling, "You're impossible!"

"I love you too, Sonic," I quickly kissed his cheek, before running into the distance and leaving him with a shocked look and a massive blush on his face.

Hmmm. Technically, Sonic the hedgehog just kissed me.

And vice versa, I just kissed Sonic the hedgehog.

Things were looking up.


	4. There's something different about you

**Wow, I didn't realise how long I haven't updated this story for! Sorry about that guys! Real life has been VERY busy. But, with the summer holidays coming up, I should be able to update fairly quickly.**

**It's amazing to think that it's been, roughly, a year since I joined fanficton. I have learnt so much over the course of that year. It's been a real eye opener and amazing experience for me. I hope it stays that way :D**

**Merci beacoup to: **ShadowsAngel1, TheSecretRoman, Savvy0417, scythe's seranade, Carleybee123, Jade the Fox, The High School Hero, ToxicWolf1132, Remiattane, MayaTheHedgehog, EmberLovesRoses, Dunamic the Moon Princess! **Thank you so much guys! :D Your reviews were lovely to read!**

**Oh, and thanks to **Carleybee123 **for inspiring me for part of this chapter! :D**

**Okay, so, here is the long waited for chapter 4 of Identity Theft! I hope you like it! T.C**

Chapter 4 – There's something different about you

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

After I waved my goodbyes to Cream, I stepped out of her driveway and onto the pavement. The rest of the time spent with her had been pretty enjoyable. She hadn't said anymore about Sonic, well..._**me**_...and I'd just been able to chat with her. I vaguely toyed with the idea of hanging out with the rabbit more. Once I was back in my own body, of course.

Spending time with her had also managed to distract me from thinking about Amy's kiss.

I motivated myself to face the long journey home – so that I could just sit, relax and maybe raid Amy's food cupboards (boy, that girl can bake!) – but I was interrupted by the revving of an engine. A silver car was pulled up alongside me and the driver clambered out before sashaying towards me.

"Pinkie!" She called, shooting me a grin. She removed her sunglasses and stared at me with curious blue eyes, "Don't tell me you forgot?!"

"Huh?" I closed my open mouth, "What are you doing here, Rouge?"

She tutted, before taking my arm and forcing me into the passenger seat. I blinked in surprise and watched as she sat back in the driver's seat. She quickly did up her seatbelt and started to drive off – only giving me a little bit of time to do up my own belt.

"The shopping trip? Remember? We've been planning this for ages!" She looked a little confused, "I can't believe you'd forget something like this. You're so organized and you love shopping as much as I do!"

"Oh yeah!" I nodded, remember Amy telling me about her trip with Rouge, "Sorry. I've had a hectic day,"

"It's only 12, Amy," Rouge snickered, "Been too busy thinking about Sonic?"

A blush burned at my cheeks, "No! Not at all!"

"Really? What has he done this time?" Great. She didn't believe me. Did everyone think I was horrible to Amy? Really?

I shook my head, determinedly, "Nothing,"

Her gaze softened. She still continued to stare at the road, but she placed a hand on my leg, "Okay. Just remember, if you want to talk about it – I'm here. Don't feel shy. I want to help you. You're one of my best friends, Amy. And for the record – I think that Sonic is a complete idiot to ignore you like this,"

My breathing had stopped. I was trying to battle the rising heat which was slowly burning up. For a girl, Rouge's gesture would have been friendly and kind.

But for me, I was feeling **REALLY** uncomfortable about where she had placed her hand.

If Knuckles knew what was happening, he would kill me for not batting her hand away.

I gulped down my embarrassment before stammering, "Y-yeah. T-thanks, Rouge,"

Seemingly happy with this response, she let go of my leg and concentrated on the road.

I could breathe again.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I skipped back to Tails' workshop, earning a few odd stares from passersby. But I didn't care. I'd kissed Sonic! His lips had kissed my cheek!

Today had been a good day so far.

I knew that, sooner or later, I would need to face Knuckles and the looming fight – but I pushed it out of my mind for now. There was no point in worrying about it now.

I was still in the city; not comfortable with using Sonic's speed. I guessed that most of the confused glances which were being sent my way were because people weren't used to seeing Sonic the hedgehog walking. It made me feel a bit on edge, but I held my head up high and ignored the stares.

A large crash sounded out across the street. I whirled round and saw a cloud of dust floating up behind me. My fists clenched and I wondered what was going on. People were racing away from the disturbance, looking at me for guidance.

"Aren't you going to do something?" A middle aged woman asked me, nervously.

I laughed, "Don't worry! Sonic will..."

Wait.

Oh.

"But...you're Sonic...are you feeling okay?" The woman looked even paler and worried, now that I had denied my appearance. I quickly flashed a confident smile.

"Right. Umm...yep. I'll sort it. You can count on me!" I jogged over in the direction of the crash, not brave enough to race into the cloud of smoke with my dangerous speed. The dust was clearing and I saw that a jewellery shop's window was smashed; glass littering the ground.

"OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!"

Oh, well it would be him, wouldn't it!?

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

"This looks just amazing, right?"

"Yep..."

"You should try one on too! You'll look great!"

"Ehh...thanks but it's not my...colour,"

"Hmmm...maybe you're right. Yellow and pink never work,"

I nodded in Rouge's direction, pretending to look mildly amused. In reality, I was bored out of my skull. At first, it was interesting to see all the different colours and styles of clothes. But, after circling hundreds and hundreds of garments – I was starting to go slightly insane.

"Now, this is a real gem!" Rouge, proudly, pulled out a light pink crop top – which I knew, instantly, would show too much of the wearer's skin, "You should try it! Sonic will be overwhelmed by lust!"

I ignored her 'sonic comment' and took the top. It was tiny. Amy's size – but obviously meant to show off every bit of cleavage and stomach that it could. Any boy would stare at the girl who wore this slutty top.

"No way," I murmured, placing it back on the rack, "No,"

"But, last time, you said you wanted to be more eye catching to Sonic," Rouge frowned, "I think this one will cover you up more than the top that you picked out last week,"

I suppressed a shudder. I didn't even want to imagine what the top last week looked like, "No. Thanks. Amy shouldn't have to do this. Ever,"

"Huh?"

"I mean...uh...I...need to stay true to myself. No matter what I believe to be right in Sonic's eyes. But I know for a fact that Sonic wouldn't want me to wear this for his sake,"

"Finally!" She grinned, "Welcome back! I thought I'd lost you to the 'Sonic-obsessed-fan-girl-world',"

I smiled back at her, timidly. I still couldn't believe that Amy even _considered _wearing this top to catch my eye. Did I really mean that much to her? And did she really believe that I didn't notice her so much...that she would have to do something like this to get me to notice her?

It wasn't flattery I felt. It was guilt.

"You okay?" Rouge asked, whilst holding up a green tank top against her body, "You've zoned out,"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," I shook away my guilt and focused on an idea which had just struck me, "I'm just looking for...ah! Got it!"

I grabbed a red and white striped tunic dress from the hanger. It looked great. Simple but effective. It would easily look great over Amy's curves and would make any boy look at her.

I figured that this was the result that Amy was looking for in a piece of clothing.

Rouge shot me a smile, letting me know of her approval, "Yeah! That, some leggings, red pumps and a red headband will look adorable! Let's try these things on!"

We headed towards the changing rooms. I nearly wandered into the men's side – but quickly reminded myself of my gender. It was fairly quiet in the shop – so I raced into a changing room, locked the door and struggled out of Amy's dress with my eyes shut. I pulled on the tunic top and stared at the pink hedgehog in the mirror.

Rouge was right. The dress did look cute. I knew Amy would love it. It really made her look good. I didn't know what made it good – it just looked fantastic on her.

I had to buy it for her.

I grabbed Amy's clutch bag and fumbled through its contents. In the morning, I'd hurriedly tossed my wallet into the bag and took it with me – just to look girly. I have to say, it was a lot easier than keeping it in your quills and worrying that you'd lost it on a long run.

Unfortunately, there was no way I could buy one. Knuckles would laugh for weeks. No, make that _**years**_.

Remembering that Rouge was probably waiting for me, I changed back into Amy's dress and slung the new tunic top over my arm; with my wallet in my other hand.

Amy deserved this.

It was the least I could do for her.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

"Rodent! I should have known you would have turned up here! Just when things were pleasant and calm...you had to come along and ruin my fun!"

"Trust me, Eggman...I would rather be anywhere else,"

The angry doctor growled, "Oh, really? Am I not enough trouble for you, hedgehog! I should think that your useless life would stay interesting because of me!"

"Uhh...is that really what you think?"

"I don't have time for your banter, Sonic!" Eggman started to press a series of buttons on the control panel of his hover craft. His metal fleet of robots trampled towards me, raising their laser guns, "Your speed won't help you now!"

Good, I thought, cause I have no idea how to control my speed.

"Fire!"

Lights flashed around me and I ducked towards a bin for cover. My hands were clamped over my ears and I let out a loud yelp. The firing stopped and there was an ominous silence.

"What? Did he run off? I didn't see a streak of blue..." Eggman sounded very confused. I struggled to keep a smirk off my face, "Scanning area...ahh..."

Without warning, another laser gun fired and the bin exploded into ashes. I opened my eyes and stared at the dozen robots and confused looking doctor.

"Heh heh..." I gulped, "Hey!"

"Hedgehog?" I thought Eggman was going to attack me, but he frowned instead, "There is something different about you..."

"Let's just say, I'm feeling like a new person today," I smirked to myself, eyeing up a discarded metal rod which had been blown up from the jewellery shop. I edged towards it, feeling my blood pumping, "I guess I'm a little bit different today,"

"Hmph. Whatever. I shall still destroy you!" Eggman pointed an accusing finger towards me, "Grab him!"

The robots charged towards me, but I leapt to the left and grabbed the metal rod. With its cold cover in my hand, I swung it at the robots. It wasn't nearly as powerful as my hammer – but it was defending me from them.

"What is he doing...?" I heard Eggman mutter. With my teeth gritted, I kept battling the metal minions. They were being held off – but I couldn't keep this up forever.

"Sonic!" A red figure leapt in front of me and began to smash the robots into pieces – until there was nothing left but a few fizzing electrics and scarps of metal.

I recognised the echidna immediately.

"Knuckles?" I stepped forward as he wiped the sweat from his brow, before he looked up at Eggman and clenched his fists.

"Get lost, Eggman!" Knuckles barked, gruffly, "You've had your fun!"

"Ah, Knuckles. A thorn in my side, as usual, eh?"

"Scram!"

"Impatient, aren't we?" Eggman turned to me, furiously, "You may have won this battle, hedgehog, but it will be your final victory! The Eggman Empire will triumph and not even you can stop me! OH HO HO HO!"

And with that, he flew off into the distance.

Knuckles gave a small grunt and walked over to a pile of brick dust, silently. He brushed away the dust and grabbed a hidden green Chaos Emerald. I gasped, lightly, as he held it up towards the light.

"I guess he was after this," Knuckles snickered, "Too bad we got here first. Soon, we'll have all seven,"

The guardian of the master emerald turned to me, curiously. I felt out of place here. I didn't know what Sonic would do, "Dude, what was up with your fighting? If I hadn't come along and saved you, you would be blue toast! I mean, you were fighting like Amy!"

"So?"

"Calm it, lover boy. I'm not saying Amy's fighting is bad. I'm saying that you suck at fighting like Amy,"

I didn't have the energy to get angry, "Right. Whatever. Thanks for the save, Knuckles. Even though I had it under control," I lied, feeling very grateful for Knuckles' assistance.

"No worries...I guess," The echidna rubbed the back of his neck, anxiously, " Well, I hope you're up to speed for our fight. I'd feel pretty guilty if I completely thrashed you. I mean, you do have a reputation to uphold. We all know that I'm a better fighter...but you can't be seen to be completely beaten to a pulp,"

"Like that's gonna happen!" I snorted, confidently, "You won't know what hit ya!"

"There's the Sonic I know," Knuckles grinned, happily, "But don't get too cocky! I'll soon wipe that smirk off your face!"

I chuckled, before shooting him a small smile, "Where is this fight then?"

"Angel Island. 5 o'clock. You better not wimp out,"

"Trust me," I kept in a defeated sigh, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else,"

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

"I got you the usual," Rouge slumped down next to me on the bench, looking almost as tired as I did, "There's one bad thing about shopping – carrying the stuff around is exhausting,"

I nodded, understandingly, as I waited to see what lunch Rouge had got for me. I'd given her a fiver whilst she went off and got our lunch – so that I could guard the table. It would probably be something that Amy liked. Pizza? Cheeseburger? Sandwiches?

"Here ya go," Rouge seemed so please with herself as she placed the salad box down on the table, that I didn't have the heart to moan, "It was the last one! I practically had to race this old lady to get it for you!"

A tuna salad. Great.

It's not that I didn't like fish. It just wasn't my thing. If I was starving...then yeah, of course I'd eat it...but when offered chicken or beef – I would never choose tuna.

"T-thanks, Rouge!" I shot her a huge grin as she sat opposite me. I twirled the fork between my fingers and swallowed the lettuce down, wondering how Amy could like this stuff.

There was a TV in the corner of the cafe that we were sitting in; my gaze was directed towards its fuzzy screen. My ears perked up as I heard parts of the news report.

"...and so, back to the breaking news! The notorious Dr Eggman was sighted in Station Square – attacking several shops. The main target of his attacks – a wealthy jewellery shop which was home to a green Chaos Emerald. This emerald was thought to be his prize. However, famous hero, Sonic the hedgehog was on hand to stop this villain from stealing the emerald,"

_Oh no..._I thought, nervously.

"Sonic the hedgehog managed to battle Eggman's robots, alongside his friend and rival, Knuckles the echidna; stopping Eggman from taking off with the emerald. The two heroes disappeared shortly after the fight. Rumours say they took the emerald with them – but G.U.N. is choosing to ignore this statement,"

My worries instantly cleared. No offence to Amy, but thank Chaos that Knuckles was on hand to help.

"Reports say that, whilst the villain was stopped, Sonic was struggling to fight the metal robots until Knuckles came along. Together, the two of them saved the city – but what is up with our blue hero? Is he ill? Is he torn by feelings of romance? Or is he just tired of playing the hero, again and again? Stay tuned as we find out,"

I couldn't bear to watch anymore. Amy must have been close to being attacked. I couldn't stand the idea that she was in danger – but there wasn't anything I could do about it. I need to find a way to change us back before Eggman attacked again.

Or before the newspapers started to publish articles about my 'feelings of romance'. No doubt, Amy would be the main attraction of that article.

"Hey! Look! It's Amy Rose!"

My neck snapped up and I watched as a trio of girls marched up to us. My eyebrows rose, automatically. The main one was a sleek-looking grey cat with a hard stare. Her lips curved into a smirk as she placed one hand on her hip. Did Amy know this girl?

"How's your boyfriend?" She didn't seem to be asking in a friendly way, "Oh wait! I remember! You don't have a boyfriend!"

Her two friends laughed, evilly.

I frowned, wondering what was going on. I started to stand up, but Rouge reached across the table and grabbed my wrist, whilst shaking her head.

However, I continued to stand, "Sorry, but who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough," The cat smiled, almost happily, "When I meet Sonic and become his girlfriend – everyone will know my name,"

I struggled to keep my mouth closed. Talk about a hypocrite, "Ah. So you're also a fan of Sonic the hedgehog. Why are you having a go at me when we're the same? Except for the fact that I'm one of his best friends and you're not?"

"Ha!" She scoffed, "We are not the same. I have a chance with Sonic. You don't. When has he ever stood for more than five seconds in your company? You're just a stalkerish little girl who doesn't know when to quit. Quit while you're ahead,"

"Hey!" Rouge stood up too, "Watch it!"

I clenched my fists, wondering if Amy had to deal with people like this on a daily basis, "That's where you're wrong. If Sonic doesn't value me as a friend, why does he continue to save me?"

"He'd save anyone," The cat let out a bored sigh, staring at her nails, "You're just another in a long line of damsels in distress,"

"And you're different?"

"But of course!"

"You're wrong,"

Her eyes widened in surprise, as she choked out a laugh, "W-what?!"

"You're wrong," I swallowed my guilt at the idea that Ames had to deal with girls like this just because she had a crush on me, "You're so wrong and you don't even know it. You think that Sonic would want to go out with someone like you when you're so full of yourself and damn right bitchy?! Well, he wouldn't. He wouldn't go out with someone who treated his friends so badly. Sure, he might not view me romantically, but I am most definitely one of his best friends. And I don't see him visiting you at your house. But he visits me. A lot of the time. And I am closer to a relationship with him than you are. So why don't you just _**back off!"**_

I felt pleased with myself. The silence which hung in the air was making everyone else feel awkward – but I felt strangely proud. Proud that I had put this girl in her place. Proud that everyone knew how much Amy did mean to me. Proud that I had stood up for Amy.

The cat didn't say anything. I saw her gulp, nervously, as her friends tugged her wrist, "Come on, Courtney! Ignore it! You have a chance with Sonic!"

Courtney the cat nodded, slowly, as the trio began to scurry away. I called out before sitting down, "Quit while you're ahead!"

"Wow..." Rouge was staring at me, shell-shocked, "I never knew you had it in you! I was worried that you might go over the top...but everything you said was true,"

"Thanks," I mumbled, scooping up another fork-full of salad and shoving it into my mouth. I didn't really want to think about anything else for the rest of today. I just wanted to go home, relax, maybe have a chilli dog or two and go for a run. But no. I still had to train Shadow in the art of Amy's hammer and I needed to figure out a way of changing me and Ames back.

I was starting to regret this bet.

But I couldn't back down now.


End file.
